Poetry of love
by fft4ever
Summary: Zidane is still missing. His friends are distraught. So they express their love, remorse, and fear through their poetry. DaggerXZidane
1. Dagger

I do not own FF IX or the characters all I own is the poem and the ideas in my head(sometimes not even them ­­)

I Miss You

From the first day I meet you I knew you were the one

You melted my heart like the bright burning sun

You helped me escape my castle of despair

Where I was forced to live out that terrible nightmare

You helped me find that past I so longed for

As my life was torn apart by a terrible war

I wanted so bad to live with you forever

But, you left my life like an unattainable treasure

You left and still have not come back

Ever since then I have been trying to backtrack

Back to the days when everything was great

We roamed the world to face that terrible fate

And, now I may never see you again

I've waited and waited like some crazed madman

But, now I understand what you had to do

You wanted to save us so we would be happy too

But, know with out worry I will love you forever

Waiting here your beautiful ruler

So return to me again one day

And please never ever lead me astray

I love you

Cookies to those who review

i would like at least one review before i continue any criticism is welcome

Next time will be Vivi


	2. Vivi

Okay so I still don't own FF IX and never will get over it.

Alright so this one is a Vivi to Zidane Poem Enjoy and review please

You Saved Me

I had no friends I felt so alone

But, you helped me believe I could make it on my own.

I felt like an outcast sitting by myself

But, with you I didn't feel like just a book on a shelf.

We traveled the world from here to there

We even went to the middle of nowhere.

You stuck by me when I though I wasn't real

And, you helped me see life from a newer angle.

But, then you went missing we didn't know where

I was thrown into a world of pain and despair.

I didn't know what I would do

But, now I have decided to start my life anew

I'm doing new things meeting people galore

But, there will always be one thing that I can't ignore

Your were my first real true friend

And, you that will be so till the very end

Hope you enjoyed this one

Please review I really want some reviews

Thanks


	3. Eiko

Ok so I am soo sorry I haven't updated in FOR EVER

Ok so I still don't own FF IX(but someday I will BWAHAHA)

Ok(wow I say ok a lot don't I). Anyways this is Eiko's feelings about Zidane ENJOY.

But, I Love You

I may have been young

I may have been childish

But, to you I clung

Even though I was boyish

You gave me a family

You gave me life

You made me so antsy

I wanted to be your wife

I felt so alone

Just me and my moogles

Then you came to my zone

I couldn't help but google

But, then I found out the horrible truth

You were in love with her

I thought it would ruin my wonderful youth

I wanted an answer

What did she have that made you go crazy

But I never figured out just what that was

Then you went away and now I am twenty

But, please just know this on thing

I will always keep on loving you

And even though I might be aging

You've stuck on me just like a tattoo

I pray some day that you come back

It pains me to see Dagger like that

And even though she doesn't deserve you

I am willing to let you go

But I will never ever stop loving you.

Ok so I don't know if this is my best work

I really hope ya'll enjoy it.

Ok I know I rhymed moogle with google(don't ask)

Anyways cookies to Glacia1 and if you like this poetry I have one for FFT also if you like

Anyways GIVE ME MORE REVIEW THE REVIEW MONSTER SAYS SO BWAHAHAHA

But seriously please review. Oh and tell me who you want the next poem to be from THANKS


	4. Steiner

I completly own FF9 everything about it. In fact right now i am creating a new video game yea thats right i am really square enix what now . Anyways read and review have fun. This poem is gonna be from Steiner's view

I'm Sorry

I thought I figured out who you were

I guess I was wrong

I'm sorry

You loved her, protected her

You stayed by her side

I'm sorry

I never trusted you

I always blamed you

I'm sorry

I didn't think this would happen

I thought you would chicken out

I'm sorry

And now she needs you,

But your not here

I'm sorry

Sorry for the things I've done

The wrongs I've helped commit

I'm sorry for the pain I've caused

I'm sorry

So if you come back ill be sure to say

That I believe I will believe in you forever more

But the most important thing I will say is

I'm sorry

I hope you enjoyed it . Please tell me what you think


	5. Beatrix

OK so i am sorry that this one took so long but, I had a little bit of trouble with it because i felt that she didn't really get to know Zidane. But since it has been asked of me i brought you a poem courtesy of Beatrix Enjoy

Thanks to my reviewers, you keep me writing these poems even though i think i suck :p

I Barely Knew You

We had just met where did you go?

I looked forward to getting to know

The boy that stole her heart

You left her alone please come back

She needs you know more then ever before

Don't you know your killing her 

You left to protect us

And that's all that matters to her

But, deep down she's dying inside.

She says that she loved you

And, that she still does

So even though I barely knew you

Please come back and make her smile

Because right now her whole world is upside down.

So monkey boy I'm begging you please

Come back to the girl she is down on her knees

So i hope you enjoyed them please review. I am thinking the next one will be to Zidane from Amarant


End file.
